The Internet of Things (IoT), which refers to the interconnection of uniquely identifiable embedded computing devices within the Internet infrastructure, is quickly growing, and some estimates suggest that by 2020 there will be 50 billion Internet connected devices. As part of this growth, emerging IoT platforms now provide the technical infrastructure to build and utilize autonomous wireless sensor devices. Two main differentiators that make this possible are the use of energy harvesting by IoT devices and the use of a very low power custom connectivity solution based on Bluetooth® Low Energy (BLE) communication. Unique benefits of BLE connectivity are very low power consumption, the ability to connect an unlimited number of devices to a BLE hub, and the ability to facilitate handovers between BLE hubs. Using the BLE communication protocol, it is also possible to control actuator devices from the cloud.